There's nothin' sweeter than revenge
by Tigerheartlover
Summary: Snickerskit is born in the territories of "The Warriors Of The Beyond" {Territories made by me} She rises to be deputy, and is ambitious for revenge. Will she succeed? Read to find out!
1. Alliegances, Proloque and Chapter 1

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Silverstream- **silver she-cat dappled with black spots with blue eyes.

**Deputy: Spottedcloud-** white tom with black spots with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Raspberryfrost-** lilac she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits: Snickerskit- **Black and white she-kit with blue eyes

**Whitekit- **Fluffy white she-kit with hazel eyes

**Moonkit- **Blue she-kit with dark green eyes

**Butterkit- **Orange tabby she-kit with blue eyes.

**Sandkit- **Sandy colored she-kit with brown eyes

**Fireclan:**

**Leader:Lightningstriker- **black tom with brown eyes

**Deputy: Snakeclaw- **Dark grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Firespeck- **light lilac she-cat with flame colored specks with orange eyes

Kits:

**Icekit: **Black tom-kit with blue eyes

**Owlkit: **Brown tom-kit with amber eyes

**Treeclan:**

**Leader: Cloudstar- **Long furred silver tom-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy- Crescentmoon- **Long furred white she-cat with silver crescent shape on forehead- amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Starpelt: Sleek furred yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

**Bluekit- **Blue she-kit with blue eyes

**Frogkit-** Silver tom-kit with green eyes

Setting:

It si the same setting as "Ice"= another fanfiction by me :)

**Proloque**

Silverstream purred in content, her silver fur dappled with black spots, she glanced down at the 5 kits at her belly. She ran their names through her head- _Whitekit, Sandkit, Butterkit, Moonkit and Snickerskit... all such beautifull little she-kits, what could ever go wrong? Afterall there were no enemies- nothing- they were perfectly safe. _

The moonlight beamed down, reflecting accross the small pool in front of the den. She stared up at the stars- _they were all so perfect. _She thought, _Too perfect. _Then a starry she-cat emerged, walking accross the pool.

"Moonbeam!" Silverstream purred in welcome.

"Hello, my daughter, bueatifull kits you have there." She meowed cautiously, keeping her distance from Silverstream. Silverstream flicked her ear back crossly, her mother's green eyes were troubled and why must she be cautious? _Their just kits- not just kits, they are my kits! _Silverstream studdied her mother suspiciously, her mother's long silver pelt was sleek and starry but she still looked- well, odd.

"What is it, mother?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowed into slits. Her mother hesitated, her gaze looking torn between worry and- well, she couldn't put her paw on the other.

"Well?" Silverstream asked impatiently. _Why is my mother so anxious? Surely nothing is wrong with my precious kits! _She thought stubbornly, wrapping herself closer to her kits.

** "C**lans will arise, but beware of the one who is in disquise." Her mother recited, her green eyes troubled as she vanished into thin air. _Surely she is not speaking of my kits? _She thought then stubbornly thought _No, my kits are perfect. They wouldn't hurt me... _

** Snickerskit**

She awoke suddenly, her blue eyes fluttering open at the sound of birds singing. Snickerskit was a small, black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. _I am 3 moons old! _Snickerskit thought gleefully, glancing around at her surroundings. She was in a vast den, the fallen tree's branches protectively making up the walls. She paused at the den's opening, a pool was right in front of her, the cold leaf-fall breeze rippled her pelt as she padded around it, she smelled the air, glad the wind was in her favor.

Snickerskit slunk into a hunters crouch, her orange tabby littermate, Butterkit, was fighting with Moonkit, a very small blue she-kit, over a mouse. Moonkit wailed in complaint "Butterkit! I got it first!"Snickerskit slithered forward, careful not to make a sound. The camp was quite big, Moonkit and Butterkit were arguing at the other side of the pool. She continued to crouch along the pool's edge, then using the ambush attack Silverstream had taught her, she launched herself at Butterkit. Butterkit squealed in surprise and Snickerskit chuckled as she pinned her sister down.

"Do you deny the right of Moonkit to have that mouse?" she challenged playfully.

Butterkit rolled her blue eyes, then flashed her a challenging look "Yes!" She growled, pushing Snickerskit off by plunging her paws into Snickerskit's white belly fur, and slipped to the side, swipin Snickerskit.

Snickerskit purred, swatting her sister's cheek and then swiping the mouse from Moonkit. Moonkit frowned in dismay "Snickerskit! You're no fair! You tricked me, you fox-heart!" Moonkit pouted racing after me determine flashing in her dark green eyes. _Pay more attention to the game next time then! _She thought, the mouse dangling from her jaws.


	2. Chapter 2- The Game

**The Game- Chapter 2 **

Snickerskit purred, slithering back between her two sisters who had obviously been planning to trap her in the corner of the two vast limbs. She snickered softly as she scurried off to the nursery, her sisters skidding to a confused halt. T_hat was too easy! _She thought, weaving through the braches of the nursery, frantically searching for a escape as her sisters pawsteps gradually grew louder, heart pounding she spotted a hole in the den wall.

She slipped carefully through it, glancing back to see her sisters searching the den for her. Snickerskit clenched the mouse harder, racing along the log-like limb, and swiveling around the trunk of the other live half of the tree. She ran through it, scrambeling over the insection of the limbs, landing on the crunchy, golden grass in the camp.

Quickly, Snickerskit scampered toward her sister Whitekit, who was grooming her long white fur. "Whitekit, want to play?" She asked her sister anxiously, glancing back towards the nursery and the live part of the tree.

Whitekit's eyes gleamed mischeviously "Sure, but I get the mouse!" She squeaked, snatching the mouse swiftly from Snickerskit's jaws.

"Hey!" Snickerskit squeaked in pursuit, quickly catching up to Whitekit who was heading for the nursery. _Hmmm...perhaps I could trick her.. _She thought, a wide grin stretching on her face as she saw that Butterkit and Moonkit were already in the nursery. _I can ambush her from the escape.. _

Then, Snickerskit sprinted gracefully to the log digging her tiny claws into the wood, scrambling up it and hopping down on the other side, slyly approaching the escape, one careful step after another, careful not to crunch the delicate, and rather dry grass. She peeked through the hole, spying on the battle raging in the nursery.

Butterkit was jabbing at Whitekit with a flurry of blows, while Moonkit carefully jabbed at Whitekit's flank, obviously not enjoying the combat. Even so, Whitekit had the upper paw, the mouse hanging limply at her jaws. She battered Butterkit's muzzle, and once in a while, jabbing Moonkit.

She crouched, ready to lunge into the battle. A soft familiar voice stopped her in her tracks; "Snickerskit! Stop making holes in the walls- how many times do I have to tell you that!" It was her mother, Silverstream, her blue eyes full of disspointment. Snickerskit scowled _really mother, now! You ruined my ambush! _She sunk her tiny claws into the ground, her tiny ears flicked back as her sisters watched her.

Silverstream's jaws held a plump fish. Her eyes glittered in amusement as she leapt gracefully over the limb. She leaped into the nursery, her tiny claws flexing in frusteration. Her sisters had scampered out into the clearing, leaving her alone in the nursery. Snickerskit paused, allowing the sweet scent of the nursery calm her, she loved the nursery-it was her home.


	3. Chapter 3- The Visitors

**Visitors- Chapter 3**

Snickerskit purred, running out of the nursery and silently slipping into a hunting crouch. _This game isn't over yet- you'll see! _She thought as she spied on her sisters tumbling in the grass beside the pool. The marshy grass swayed over her head as she crept forward, and pounced in front of Moonkit, who had gotten the mouse. She lashed out a paw, Moonkit let out a squeal as she lost balance. Snickerskit lunged forward, snagging the mouse from her sister's jaws.

"Hey!" Moonkit squeaked, leaping to her paws, ready to attack. Silverstream's soft voice made Snickerskit's ear twitch.

"Come on kits, leave the mouse, you can play with it later. I caught a large fish, come and try it!" Silverstream's blue eyes glowed fondly as she dropped the mouse and followed her mother who flicked her tail at a humungous fish! _She caught that! _Snickerskit mouth fell open in surprise and then she hurried to it, sitting beside the prey, Whitekit sat next to her, her sister's nose was wrinkling as she stared at the fish. "What's wrong Whitekit?" She asked, licking her lips at the smell of the fish.

"I...well..it doesn't smell..." She stammered quietly, obviously hoping Silverstream was out of earshot. Snickerskit purred and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh of the fish. _Not bad- it's better than mice. _She thought happily, taking another mouthful. Whitekit's amber eyes widened, Snickerskit sat up, still chewing the fish.

"What? It is really good- try it!" Snickerskit mumbled through the fish. She gulped it down, licking her lips in satisfaction. She groomed her sleek, black and white pelt. The breeze ruffled her fur lightly, although Snickerkit was only three moons old, she coud easily distinct the odd smell floating on the breeze. She looked up at her mother, who had stiffened, sniffing the breeze.

Silverstream muttered something under her breath, but it was too soft for her young ears. Silverstream meowed sternly "Kits, stay here- we have visitors." Then Silverstream turned, jumping over the limb and dissapeared into the forest. Snickerskit pricked her ears as she heard her mother hiss softly and a tom's growl in return. She heard the grass rustle as her mother returned, two toms at her side, one was very young, about her age, while the other was a full grown tom. Both tom had sleek black pelts.

Snickerskit blinked in shock at the intensity between the larger black tom and her mother. The two cats stared into each others eyes momentarily, then she looked at the younger tom who glared back at Snickerskit coldly, hatred pulsing in his cold blue eyes. _What the heck? _She thought, glaring back, a snarl rumbling in her throat. _How could a he hate me so much, we just met! _She thought, flashing a look at Whitekit who was staring at the larger tom.

She looked away, gazing up at Silverstream. "Mother, who are these...cats!" She spat out the last word, her fur spiking along her spine.

Silverstream looke towards Snickerskit, her eyes full of embarassment. "This is Lightningstriker...and _his_ son Icekit." She meowed awkwardly. _Why did she put so much emphasis on "his"? What is that supposed to mean and what about that tense stare between them? _She thought, looking over to see Butterkit's eyes narrow at Icekit's glare.

Silverstream then growled softky to Lightningstriker, who looked up, his brown eyes just as cold as Icekit's. "What do you want?" She hissed softly.

"I would like to propose an idea- now now, wait for me to finish!" He flicked his black tail at her mother when she tried to object. Snickerskit watched closely, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

He continued "I would like to start some clans- we have all seemed to have picked a territory- so why not? Spottedcloud and Raspberryfrost seem unhappy in our territory- Spottedcloud is smart and quick and Raspberryfrost has a nose for herbs- it could be perfect, Silverstream! We have Snakeclaw, he is very noble and quick and Firespeck; she has a very keen nose for herbs as well. Owlkit is quite a strong young tom. Cloudstrike has Starpelt, another herb cat and Crescentmoon as well as Frogkit and Bluekit! We have plenty of territory- Cloudstrike would take to the shadows of the pines, I would take the thin wooded area and you could take the ponds and marsh! Please, we could lead together- I'm begging you Silverstream, please?"


	4. Chapter 4- Silverstream's Descision

**Authors note: hello readers! Please review it, it motivates me to write more! Keep in mind, this is one of my first fan fictions- NO FLAMES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors- this is for all chapters of ALL MY WARRIORS FAN FICTIONS! **

**Silverstream's Decision- Chapter 4**

Silverstream looked thoughtfully at Lightningstar. Snickerskit's paws tingled with excitement. _I will be the best warrior ever- does this mean Silverstream will be leader? What will the clan be named? _Her mind buzzed with countless thoughts, and she glanced up hopefully at Silverstream. Her mother had told her of the great warrior clans, but she never imagined she would be a warrior! Her mother started pacing, her tail twitching as she did so. Lightninstriker was smiling at Whitekit, his eyes soft with love.

Snickerskit's heart stopped when Silverstream stopped pacing. She tipped her ears anxiously to her mother. Silverstream meowed softly "I'll consider it." She meowed, pausing and then continuing "Under one condition- All kits must be 6 moons to train as an apprentice." Lightningstar nodded thoughtfully, glancing at Snickerskit. She was the smallest of her litter, but that wouldn't stop her! She scowled and he flinched.

"In that case, Silverstream, we will all meet at the hill at the full moon tomorrow night. We will disscuss all rules. I will go now." Lightningstar concluded, turning tail and leaping over the log. Icekit glared at me one last time, then stalking over tot he log and scrambling over it.

_What a despisable cat, honestly, he looked like he got his muzzle stuck in a porcupine- whatever those things live in! _She thought, sitting down beside Whitekit. She narrowed her eyes at her sister. _She looks like she was saved by an angel for Starclan's sake!- Wait, waht was Starclan? Oh yes, mother told me, where all the good cats go- the goody goodies. _She thought as she looked at her sister's shining hazel eyes. Snickerskit looked up at the sky hopefully. It was almost dusk. She scampered over to the pool, lapping up the cold water. The cold wind ruffled her black and white fur.

Her mother meowed "Come on kits, its night time." Her mother purred, ushering all of her kits into the nursery. "Now now, Butterkit, you shouldn't be so judgeful- their toms, you know hwo they are." She purred to Butterkit who was mocking Lightningstriker and Icekit. Snickerskit laughed softtly at her sister's impressions of Icekit. She fluffed out her orange tabby fur, scrunching up her pink nose and baring her teeth and growling.

"I'm grouchy Icekit!" She fell back laughing her tail off. Snickerskit snickered, curling up beside her mother and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- The Walk

**The Walk- Chapter 5**

Snickerskit blinked the sleep from her eyes, shying away from the bright dawn light streaming into the den. She gazed around at her littermates, her mother was asleep with Moonkit, Butterkit and Sandkit. To her satisfaction, Whitekit was awake, sitting up, her hazel eyes glowing and her fluffy white fur slicked down. Obviously she had been awake for sometime. Snickerskit blinnked in surprise, _why was Whitekit so dazzled up? _She shrugged and slipped around her sleeping littermates, sitting next to Whitekit.

Whitekit bursted out excitedly "Aren't you excited? Tonight we get to see all the other cla- cats! I wonder what they look like- do you think they'll be nice?" Her sister babbled excitedly, Snickerskit nodded. She was excited but Icekit had thrown her off... _Were all toms like that? _She thought, remembering his glare with a shiver. He hated her- but how? They just met... She shook her head.

She interrupted Whitekit's babbling "Hey, want to go for a walk? What about to the hill?" She asked, hoping the fresh air would ease her thoughts and worries. Whitekit nodded, and they silently padded out of the den. Snickerskit leaned over the pool's edge, lapping up the cold water. She swiped her rough tongue over her jaws and weaved through the long grasses, following Whitekit over the limb of the fallen tree. They turned towards the thunderpath, Snickerskit had only been through the territory once, when she was younger, Snickerstream showed them how to hunt, along with the borders as well.

They slunk silently through the long grass, the birds san cheerfully above their heads, the squirrels scittered up the trees adn the occasional frog croak was heard as they padded through the marsh. At last, they arrived at the hill. Snickerkit ran to the top, perching on a fallen limb of a small overhanging tree. "I'm Snickerskit I am the leader of..." To be honest she had no idea what Silverstream will call her clan- so she stopped there.

Whitekit darted up the hill, crouching threateningly "Oh yeah? I will beat you! Whatever clan, attack!" She yowled, springingg at Snickerskit, Snickerskit gasped as Whitekit hit her, they tumbled down the hill, the side the pond was on- Snickerskit crashed into the thorns letting out a agonized shriek as thorns ripped her pelt, Whitekit tumbled down beside her, squealing as a thorn pierced her ear. Snickerskit growled, looking fearfully down into the pond's murky waters. She shook her pelt, ignoring the thorn in her paw, she shrieked at Whitekit.

"That's what you get for challenging me!" She teased, pouncing on Whitekit who growled playfully, batting at Snickerskit's belly with sheathed paws. Snickerskit jumped off her sister, darting up the hill, jumping on the log. "I declare that my clan has won, now, do you admit defeat?" She challenged her littermate, quickly tugging the thorn from her paw.

Whitekit glared up at her. "Never!" She shrieked, bounding up the hill and lunging at Snickerskit. Snickerskit retaliated, side stepping, her littermate went tumbling down the hill towards the creek... Snickerskit shrieked in terror, she darted down the small hill, sinking her teeth into her sister's scruff, just a tail length away from the stream. She gently set down her sister, who's eyes were filled with relief. "Thank-you- Snickerskit-..." She gasped, staring at the stream.

Snickerskit nodded "No problem- just don't underestimate the power of Snickerskit!" She teased playfully. They bounded back to camp. They arrived back at camp to find their mother looking frantically around the camp.

Her mother scolded when she saw them. "Whitekti and Snickerskit! Don't ever do that again!" She fussed, grooming our ruffled fur affectionately. "I want you on your BEST behavior at the gathering tonight, got it?" She continued briskly, after her frantic grooming she eyed us carefully, gasping at Whitekit's torn ear. "What happened?" She eyed Snickerskit suspiciosly "Snickerskit waht did you do!" She growled.

"I- it was a thorn bush. We went to the hill and... see, look at my paw!" She objected, holding up her bleeding paw. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Very well then." She sighed, not looking convinced. Then she stalked away. _What was THAT about? _Snickerskit thought angrilly, swishing her tail on the grass.


	6. Chapter 6- The Meeting

** Here is the list of the clans, just a simple reminder of all the characters if they aren't described well enough- Idea inspired by Erin Hunter- for all Chapters!**

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: Silverstream- **silver she-cat dappled with black spots with blue eyes.

**Deputy: Spottedcloud-** white tom with black spots with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Raspberryfrost-** lilac she-cat with amber eyes

**Kits: Snickerskit- **Black and white she-kit with blue eyes

**Whitekit- **Fluffy white she-kit with hazel eyes

**Moonkit- **Blue she-kit with dark green eyes

**Butterkit- **Orange tabby she-kit with blue eyes.

**Sandkit- **Sandy colored she-kit with brown eyes

**Fireclan:**

**Leader:Lightningstriker- **black tom with brown eyes

**Deputy: Snakeclaw- **Dark grey tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: Firespeck- **light lilac she-cat with flame colored specks with orange eyes

Kits:

**Icekit: **Black tom-kit with blue eyes

**Owlkit: **Brown tom-kit with amber eyes

**Treeclan:**

**Leader: Cloudstar- **Long furred silver tom-cat with brown eyes

**Deputy- Crescentmoon- **Long furred white she-cat with silver crescent shape on forehead- amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Starpelt: Sleek furred yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits:

**Bluekit- **Blue she-kit with blue eyes

**Frogkit-** Silver tom-kit with green eyes

**Chapter 6- The Meeting**  
Snickerskit winced at her mother's scoldings- she sulked back to the nursery, only to be stopped by  
a bouncy Butterkit. Her sister cuffed her playfully, then tilted her head towards Snickerskit, her eyes round with  
sympathy. She whispered quietly "Did moma get you?" Snickerskit nodded in reply. Then she yawned sleepily.  
_WOW, that walk made me more tired than I thought!_ She thought sleepily, curling up into her nest.

She winced as a paw jabbed her in the flank. Snickerskit looked up at her bouncy littermate, Butterkit,  
who sat down in front of her. She narrowed her blue eyes into slits as she examined Butterkit. Her  
littermate's orange tabby fur was sleeked down perfectly, and that made her suspicious. Afterall,  
Butterkit hardly EVER groomed her fur- especially that perfect. What is going on? She thought and stared at her sister.  
"Well..." Snickerskit meowed impatiently, stretching and sitting up to face her sister. Butterkit blinked her blue eyes at Snickerskit in surprise.  
" Umm...well it is dusk- we have to go to the meeting- remember?"Her sister reminded her. Snickerskit nodded in understanding.  
She quickly began to smooth her ruffled black and white pelt with her rough tongue. After countless rythmic strokes, she finally smiled  
in satisfaction. Her short fur was now sleek and glossy. That'll do! She thought and got to her paws, wondering out cautiously into the  
cold, moon-lit clearing.  
She purred at the sight of all her sisters, perfectly groomed and her mother looked flawless, her silver dappled pelt shimmered and  
her blue eyes glowed at the sight of felt envious. Do I look that good? She thought in awe, and then she padded over to the pool that  
was reflecting the cautiously peered over the edge, afraid of what she might see..  
But her reflection took her by surprise, her eyes were the same crystal blue, sparkling in her reflection. Snickerskit's pelt was just as stunning- it was  
glimmering and the her black back was shining. She purred in satisfaction, and admiring her long fangs. She flexed her claws in anticipation.  
"Come on Snickerskit! It's time to go!" Her mother called, her mother's voice was like honey- soft and sweet.  
She nodded, bounding over to her mother in a few moments. They left immediately, and she splashed through the marshy puddles which were hidden in the long grass.  
The moon light silhouetted the hill, Snickerskit quickened her pace, until she reaached the pond that she and Whitekit had nearly fell in earlier.  
The starlight danced on the still waters, capturing her attention with its bueaty. She loved water, and so did all of her sisters, and her mother.  
_Hmmm.. I wonder if we could base our clan name off water?_ She thought, bouncing with excitement as she bounded up the hill and her sisters followed close behind.  
She gasped in awe at the several cats sitting in the marshy grass at the foot of the hill, their chatter bubbled with excitement. She wrinkled her nose at the different scents wafting up to her nose.  
Snickerskit glanced around, trying to see if there were any younger cats to hang out with... She spotted two young she-kits chattering with Icekit- and some other unfamiliar tom she had not met yet. With  
a squeal of enthusiasm, she bolted down the hill, her littermate's thundering after her as she skidded to an abrupt as Whitekit rammed into her. By now, all the young cats were staring at us with curiosity.  
A silver tom-kit, not much bigger than Snickerskit asked "Who are you guys?"  
Butterkit retorted proudly "We are Silverstream's kits! I am Butterkit!"  
The tom-kit rolled his green eyes lightly, although Snickerskit could tell they were lit with  
laughter. "Ok, I am Frogkit and this is Bluekit." He replied, pointing toward his sister. His sister was  
a dark grey she-kit with dark blue eyes.  
Bluekit shot Frogkit an annoyed look and turned toward Snickerskit. "Yeah, I am Bluekit- who are you?" She asked.  
Snickerskit replied politely, not wantin to deliver the same impression Butterkit had.  
"I'm Snickerskit." Bluekit nodded and allowed the rest of us to introduce ourselves. Snickerskit glanced over at the other tom, who was chatting softly with Icekit.  
As she walked up to him, she was cautious of Icekit's hard glare. But, to her surprise, the tom chatting with Icekit had friendly amber eyes, and a long, brown pelt.  
He brushed Icekit aside, gazing at Snickerskit appologetically, shooting Icekit a chilling glare. He greeted her with a friendly grin on his face "Hey, I'm Owlkit- who are you?"He asked.  
She meowed calmly "I'm Snickerskit, hello Owlkit." She kept her gaze steady, feeling uncomfortable by Icekit's unfriendly glare.  
He nodded to Snickerskit, scowling at Icekit "Don't mind him- he's just... a little touchy." She nodded in response, opening her mouth to say something but a yowl cut her off.  
She immediately recognized Lightningstriker's loud yowl.  
Snickerskit turned toward Lightningstriker, Whitekit was sitting next to her, gazing up at Lightningstriker warmly. Snickerskit rolled her eyes at her sister's mooning over that  
tom. The thought made her want to gag. She turned away from Whitekit, focusing on the 3 cats sitting on the log. Her mother and Lightningstriker and... a long furred silver tom with dark brown eyes.  
_Was that Cloudstrike?_ She wondered.  
Lightningstriker continued to speak "As you all know we have been dicussing the matter of making clans, now we have our conclusion." He paused, allowing my heart to race at the sudden suspence. "There will be 3 clans, I shall lead Fireclan as Lightningstar, Silverstream shall lead Riverclan as Silverstar and Cloudstrike shall lead Treeclan as Cloudstar. As well, we have chosen the leaders of our clans, now we will all select a deputy and a medicine cat." He concluded, glancing to Cloudstar. 'Would you like to go first?" He asked the silver tom beside him.  
Cloudstar nodded "I, leader of Treeclan declare Crescentmoon as the first deputy of Treeclan. You are very strong and wise and I will be pleased to have you at my side for moons to come." He paused and cheers split the night. Then he signaled for silence, Crescentmoon was a long furred white she-cat with a unique silver crescent shape on her forehead, was purring happily next to a sleek furred yellow she-cat with blue eyes. "Now, I declare, Starpelt as the first medicine cat of Treeclan. You have shown us a very strong skill to heal." Cheers, again filled the air. Then Cloustar stepped back. allowing Silverstar to step forard.  
"I am sorry, Lightningstriker, but I have no warriors at this time." At that moment, a fluffy black and white spotted tom stepped forward.  
"I, Spottedcloud, volunteer to be your first deputy, Silverstar." The flufffy, black and white spotted tom with green eyes, volunteered.  
Silverstar blinked in satisfaction at the volunteer. She replied "You may- I, Silverstar, the first leader of Riverclan, now declare that Spottedcloud will be the first deputy of Riverclan. We will be honored to have you as our deputy." Her eyes glowed as she asked "We also are in need of a medicine cat- any volunteers?"

At that moment a lillac she-cat with amber eyes volunteered. "I, Raspberryfrost, volunteer to be your first medicine cat." The she-cat said, her eyes glimmering with hope.  
Silverstar replied "Yes, you may- I, Silverstar, leader of Riverclan, now declare Raspberryfrost as the first medicine cat of Riverclan." She confirmed happily, wrapping her tail  
over her paws.

She turned to Lightningstar. "Would you like to end this?" She asked.  
He nodded, and spoke clearly "I, Lightningstar, leader of Fireclan, now declare Firespeck as the first medicine cat of Fireclan. I also declare, Snakeclaw as the first deputy of Fireclan." Firespeck was a light lillac flame speckled she-cat with shining eyes and Snakeclaw was a dark grey tom with green eyes. Firespeck and Snakeclaw purred in satisfaction. Snickerspaw grinned; she would be deputy some day- maybe even leader. Then he continued "All kits shall be apprentices now- you may choose their mentors as you wish. Now, for example, Icekit is now Icepaw. We shall meet every full moon in peace."  
She turned to Owlkit. "Hey, Owlpaw- see you at the next meeting- next full moon!' She said, and bounded back to the Riverclan camp with her littermates, mother, Raspberryfrost and Spottedcloud.


	7. Chapter 7- The First Battle

**Chapter 7- The first battle**

A moon later:

Snickerspaw slunk through the dense undergrowth, smelling for prey and watching for the slightest movement. Her skills began to improve, in fact, she was the best fighter out of her siblings. To her, that was the best thing she could have and her sister Moonpaw had gone to the medicine cat den. To be honest, Snickerspaw was fine with Moonpaw's decision. Whitepaw, and herself were being mentored by Silverstream and Sandpaw by Spottedcloud.

Snickerspaw's claws tingled at the thought of meeting Icepaw in battle and the more she thought about it, the more battle hungry she became. Her ears pricked and she stiffened as she heard a slight ruffle of leaves and she scanned the snowy ground for the faintest movement.

A flash of black made her crouch lower until her white belly fur hit the ground. The black vole had stopped chewing and was alert. She was within pouncing range and if she knew if she didn't pounce now, the vole would disappear into its network of tunnels beneath the heavy blanket of snow.

She pounced, killing it instantly with a snap of its neck. Triumph pulsed through her and she wondered if Whitepaw had caught anything yet. The forest was quite quiet and the whispering breeze was the only thing that disturbed the silence. The silence was comforting and rather calming.

The breeze became bitter as she sat, looking at the frozen waters on the ponds. _It's so beautiful… leaf-bare is surely not as harsh as Silverstream says, is it? _She thought and to her eyes, all she could see was beauty, pure beauty, the calmness… The cold did not make her budge, in fact, it was if the breeze went right through her…

Finally she got up, and she carried the cold vole back to camp. Although the vole was cold, it made her mouth water and her stomach growl. So she hurried her pace, not wanting to return to camp without prey and having to say she ate it.

She arrived in the camp and to her surprise all the cats were in their dens, cowering from the cold winds of leaf bare. She veered towards the nursery and was puzzled when she found it empty- no one there. In fact the whole camp was barren and then snarls and yowls of outrage filled the silence.

Her heart stopped- her clan was fighting- and she recognized the shrieks of Lightningclan- with Lightningclan. She dropped her vole at the frozen pool's edge and ran, leaping over the fence and to the Thunderpath.

As the yowls and snarls grew louder and sharper- her heart pounded faster and faster- she could almost feel Icepaw's pelt beneath her paws. Finally, she arrived at the thunderpath. Whitepaw was fighting Icepaw and Oakpaw- Snickerspaw yowled in rage.

She knocked into Icepaw, and scratched his face with blinded rage. He snarled in pain and struck her weakly in the forehead. Little blood trickled down her face and her eyes were bright with excitement and scorn. She curled her lips back in a cruel snarl "Is that all you've got? You piece of fish dung!"

He growled and swiped at her muzzle, missing. She snickered and swiped his forepaw, and he fell to the ground. She rolled to the side as he attempted to claw her. Then she reared, spinning on her rear paws and whacking the tom in the side of the side of the head.

He growled, his eyes were masked with confusion at her swift move. She snarled and gave him another blow and sat back, waiting for a blow. He got to his paws and lunged at her, scraping her ear, but while he lunged past her she snatched his paw and he fell on his face.

He got up, his confusion turning into rage and he swiped at her muzzle and she retaliated with a swift blow to his left shoulder making him stagger. _Your no fun!_ She thought bitterly and leaped back into battle and to her happiness, Lightningstriker had yowled "Retreat!" and was vanishing into the bushes on the other side of the thunderpath.

Her mother was staring at her in dismay and when their eyes met, her mother looked away…


	8. Chapter 8- Mint

Snickerspaw felt a low growl rise in her throat at her mothers look of horror. _Surely, I did ok, right? _She thought and lashed her tail in frusteration. She stalked back to the camp and her tail continued lashing. She sighed angrily and entered the camp. _There's nothing to do here... _She thought and ran across the camp and leaped over the log.

The cold wind sliced through her short black and white fur. Snickerspaw's eyes were icy as she continued to run to the river. The sun was lowering in the sky and the sunset was a lovely violet with red streaks through it. She skidded to a stop and sat on a clump of reeds on the bank of the frozen river. She could only sigh as she felt her feelings rise up her throat. She choked them down and closed her eyes for a moment. A moment later her eyes flashed open and a smirk fell upon her face. Her eyes were now completely iced showing no emotion. They were cold and bright.

Snickerspaw looked back at the sky, the sun had started to sink below the tree line. Snow began to lightly fall upon the forest and she closed her eyes, burying her muzzle under her tail. She then fell into a deep sleep.

She opened her eyes and was shocked to see shadowy trees surrounding her. A snap of a twig made her head swivel to the side. A small silver she-cat with minty green eyes which were shining with pleasure. "Who...who are you?" Snickerspaw gulped as she noticed that there was no stars in this forest... A smirk danced on the she-cats face as she replied.

"I'm Mint, your grandmother's sister." Snickerspaw nodded in reply. The she-cat continued and this time tapped Snickerspaw gently with her tail. " You, Snickerspaw, are very special. Now, you wouldn't want that talent to go to waste would you?" _How does she know my name and whats this 'talent' as far as Silverstar is concerned I have no talent whatsoever. _She thought in confusion and before she could ask those questions, Mint quickly jumped in. "Don't pay attention to your mother she knows nothing!" Mint sneered in disgust.

Snickerspaw's mouth fell open. _She knows my name and what I was thinking...creepy! _Mint flinched slightly and meowed "Don't be afraid... all dead cats can read minds..." This time Snickerspaw's eyes bulged in shock.

"You...your _dead?!_" She gasped in surprise. Mint just nodded in reply and closed her eyes, muttering something and flashing them open again.

Mint purred "Now where are my manners? Do you want to show your mother you're the best warrior in the forest?" _The best warrior in the forest? Of course! _She thought and her paws tingled with anticipation.

"Yes!" She replied enthusiastically although Mint already knew... and her eyes were gleaming happily. There was some other emotion in those minty depths as well... _Is that satisfaction and victory? _She thought and shook her head from the thoughts. This was going to be her chance to be the best warrior in the forest and no cat could stop her.

"Good Snickerspaw, now we will begin our training tomorrow night- now get your sleep young one." Mint purred affectionately and tapped Snickerspaw lightly on the forehead with her tail tip.

"But..." she began and then Mint trained her gaze on Snickerspaw. _What is she-oh... _Snickerspaw nodded to Mint and fell to the ground, falling into an even deeper sleep.

She awoke shaken, as if she had just awoken from a nightmare. But when she awoke, a blanket of soft snow was all around her... She panicked and quickly threw the snow off her. She shivered and fluffed out her fur when she saw she was beside the river. _Where is White- oh yeah I slept beside the river tonight... _She stretched her stiff limbs and purred softly. _I am going to be the best warrior ever!_


	9. Chapter 9- Skyclan arrives!

Snickerspaw listened carefully and her fur began to gently rise- she heard a bunch of crackling of dead grasses and snow under paw. _A bunch of cats? _She flicked back her ear in surprise and began to sniff the air. _They don't smell of much but pine... _she thought as the scent of pine tickled her pink nose. Her whiskers twitched as she saw a silver she-cat with blazing blue eyes appeared. Snickerspaw walked forward slowly, taking a long look at the group of cats and she was outnumbered. Behind the silver she-cat, there was 2 she-cats and 3 toms. The two she-cats flanked her on each side. One of the she-cats was a light grey tabby with bright green eyes and the other was a russet she-cat with amber eyes. Snickerspaw observed the three toms. The first tom was a small dusty brown tom with brown eyes, the second tom was a large silver tom with blue eyes and the last tom was a red tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Snickerspaw stalked forward through the undergrowth, for she had observed the group of the cats from a hiding place and they had not detected her. The fur on her spine was fluffed out and her tail was 3 times its normal size. When she got close enough to the cats she sprang up from the undergrowth and smirked when the cats blinked in surprise. "What are you doing on Riverclan territory?" Snickerspaw demanded and fixed them with a icy blue stare.

The leader's blue eyes narrowed and she chuckled "Riverclan territory? As far as I'm concerned Skyclan could easily take over! Your only a kit!" She laughed softly and took a step forward, and clutched a dagger in her right paw. Snickerspaw snarled angrily and lashed her tail "You'll never take over our territory!"

"Snickerspaw! Where's your manners! These are guests, not enemies!" A snappy and irritated voice sounded from behind her. She growled under her breath and she already knew it was Silverstar. Her mother shot her a scolding glare and Snickerspaw seen a look of triumph on the silver she-cats face. She sighed and sat down, watching Silverstar talk to the 'guests.'

"I am sorry about my daughter- she's a little too eager to fight." Silverstar began and Snickerspaw flattened her ears against her head at her sharp comment. _I'll show you one day and you'll be sorry for doubting me! _A small smirk danced upon her face at the thought, and she listened to the conversation.

"I'm Connestedstars and I'm leading Skyclan to a permanent home. But I wouldn't judge your daughter so badly, she surely scared us with that little attack of hers." She purred pleasantly.

"Thank you." Snickerspaw purred and gave her a nod of gratitude. Connectedstars gave her a friendly wink and a small smile.

Silverstar flicked a ear back dismissively and continued to talk "Welcome to Riverclan but you must be aware that there are 2 other clans as well- the marsh with scattered pines beyond our territory near the two-leg den. We wish you well and may Starclan light your path." Silverstar purred.

Connectedstars nodded and flicked a ear back dismissively, "Yes, that'll do. Afterall, we love the open sky and pines are good- would you like to escort us?" She asked happily and her blue eyes shined with satisfaction and excitement.

"Of course." Silverstar meowed and then turned around, heading for the stream that would be the future border between Riverclan and Skyclan. Snickerspaw followed silently and the snow began to fly wildly around. She ran ahead, and the wind buffeted her black and white fur. She began to slow down as she neared the intersection of the river and stream. She skidded to a brisk halt and waited patiently as the other cats followed. She stared out at the marshy land and stole a quick glance at the two-leg den. Snickerspaw pawed at the ice playfully and purred as she slid on the ice- the feeling was wonderful! She felt so graceful gliding across the ice...

Connectedstars sat down next to Snickerspaw and gazed out at the vast marshland and occasionally her blue gaze flickered over to the pines that bordered Lightningclan. "Its perfect." She whispered and her eyes gleamed with excitement. Snickerspaw nodded.

"So where did you come from?" Snickerspaw asked curiously and her blue eyes glinted with curiosity.

'From far away, very far at that. We have traveled for about a quarter moon non-stop. I was formally a rouge until I joined Lionclan, but I was nearly killed there so I left to join Skyclan...they had scattered so I gathered the cats I could. My goodness! I forgot to tell you their names!" She enthused and pointed out the light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes with her dagger.

"She is Emeraldgaze and I am thinking about making her my deputy- she's got a good head on her." She purred and then pointed out the russet she-cat with amber eyes. "She is Amberbloom and she is going to be one of our warriors." Next, she pointed out the small dusty brown tom with brown eyes. "He is Maplecloud and has a nose and taste for herbs. Maybe he'll be the medicine cat." The silver she-cat paused and pointed out the silver tom with blue eyes. "He is Silverflash and he is definitely going to be a warrior." Lastly, she pointed to the red tabby tom with green eyes. "He is Blazestripe and is going to be a warrior as well. Amberbloom is expecting Silverflash's kits as well." She sighed happily as her clanmates settled down around her and Snickerspaw.

"And what about Riverclan?" Connectedstars asked casually, her blue eyes glinting with curiousity. Snickerspaw's eyes flitted over the clanmates and saw that all had gathered around Silverstar.

Snickerspaw pointed to her mother, a silver spotted tabby with blue eyes and meowed "She is Silverstar, our leader." Then she pointed towards Whitepaw, a white she-cat with hazel eyes. "She's Whitepaw, my sister." Next she pointed to Sandpaw, a sandy colored she-cat with brown eyes. "She's another one of my sisters, Sandpaw." Snickerspaw paused before pointing to a lilac she-cat with amber eyes. "She's Raspberryfrost, our medicine cat." Snickerpaw's gaze flickered to a white tom with black spots with green eyes. "He's Spottedcloud, our deputy." She then pointed to a blue she-cat with dark green eyes. "She is Moonpaw, my sister and the medicine cat apprentice." Finally, she pointed to a orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes. "She is Butterpaw, my sister."


End file.
